ncwinfoschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Help talk:Geograhy
' Growing Cities' =List of U.S. states by population growth rate= This article includes a list of U.S. states sorted by the percentage change in estimated population for the 51-month period from April 1, 2010 to July 1, 2014, the most recent estimates available from theUnited States Census Bureau.[1] George Boole George Boole was an English mathematician, educator, philosopher and logician. He worked in the fields of differential equations and algebraic logic, and is best known as the author of The Laws of Thought which contains Boolean algebra. Wikipedia Born: November 2, 1815, Lincoln, United KingdomDied: December 8, 1864, Ballintemple, Cork, Republic of IrelandInfluenced: Charles Sanders Peirce, William Stanley Jevons, moreSpouse: Mary Everest Boole (m. 1855–1864)Children: Ethel Lilian Voynich, Alicia Boole Stott, Lucy Everest Boole,Margaret Taylor, Mary Ellen Boole Hinton How to do cpr on a dog Though you may be a loving animal guardian and you take care of your fur babies as if they were your own children, you may not be aware that there is such thing as artificial respiration (AR) and cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) for pets and animals. Pet CPR is appropriate when a dog, cat or other animal is experiencing cardiopulmonary arrest, more commonly known as cardiac asset, which is the sudden or abrupt loss of heart function. Keep in mind that CPR guidelines do change and are updated periodically, for both animals and humans, so be aware of this and stay consistent in staying up to date on pet CPR. Does performing CPR on animals work? According to the Veterinary Emergency and Critical Care Society (VECCS), “Less than 6% of dogs and cats that experience cardiopulmonary arrest (CPA) survive to hospital discharge, while the survival rate in people is over 20%.” Regardless of the chances, you must do all you can to save your dog or cat. To get your pet CPR knowledge bank started, here are the basic steps you need to know, and as an animal guardian or pet parent, seriously consider signing up for a local pet CPR class. First, defining artificial respiration (AR) and cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) when it comes to animals. AR is doing mouth-to-nose, to breathe air into the lungs of an unconscious animal through the nose. CPR is doing chest compressions after putting the animal on his or her right side. AR is a part of performing CPR. Step 1: Check for and Remove any Airway Obstructions Open the animal’s mouth to make sure the airway is clear. If they are chocking an object, reach in there and use your fingers to carefully remove it. Be very cautious, yet quick, when doing this if the animal is not unconscious as they could be panicky and bite you. If they areunconscious and not breathing, you need to start CPR. Step 2: Assisted Breathing Lay your unconscious pet on their right side, extend the head to align with the neck, open the mouth, then pull the tongue forward. Look, listen or feel for breathing. If there are no signs of breathing, artificial respiration (AR) needs to be performed. Give four to five rescue breaths by firmly holding the mouth area, snoot, and blow just enough air though the nose for the chest to raise up and back down again. For smaller dogs and cats, your mouth will go around both the mouth and nose. Make sure to give smaller breaths for smaller animals. Step 3: Check for a Heartbeat Before Starting Chest Compressions You do not want to give further CPR to your pet if they are now breathing. Check if they are breathing as well as feel for a heartbeat in the femoral artery. If there is no heartbeat or pulse, call out for help so someone can hopefully drive you to the vet while you start chest compressions. Step 4: Chest Compressions For a dog, find the heart by bringing the left elbow back to their chest and place the heel of your palm over the heart (where the elbow points), intertwine your fingers, and lock your arms. For small dogs and cats, place one hand on either side of the chest behind the elbows and give a quick squeeze to compress the chest. Give 30 chest compressions followed by two rescue breaths compressing the chest two to three inches for larger dogs and one-half to one inch for small dogs and cats, alternating breaths with compressions. Continue to check for a pulse every few minutes and do CPR for up to 20 minutes. The following how-to video from YouTube user MelanieLMonteiro is a good visual on how to do pet CPR with updated guidelines in red. = Thermal burn= Thermal burn is a type of burn resulted from making contact with heated objects, such as boiling water, steam, hot cooking oil, fire, and hot objects. Scalds are the most common type of thermal burn suffered by children, but for adults thermal burn is most commonly caused by fire.[1] Burn are generally classified from first degree up to fourth degree, but the American Burn Association (ABA) has categorized thermal burns as minor, moderate, and major, based almost solely on the depth and size of the burn.[2] Burns occur from exposure to heat, steam, hot liquids, chemicals, or the sun. The treatment of burns depends on the severity of the burn. Severe burns can destroy all layers of skin and even damage muscles and underlying fat. Severe burns need immediate medical attention. Natural therapies can help with wound healing and decreasing pain. Also, certain natural remedies can reduce the risk of infection and help areas heal without scarring. 'Top Foods to Heal Burns' Water – Drink plenty of water or electrolyte drinks like coconut water to help replenish lost fluids. Citrus fruits – Include fruits and vegetables high in vitamin C which promotes healing. Wild-caught fish – Include sources of omega-3 fats to reduce inflammation and help with tissue repair. Zinc – The chemical reactions necessary to promote wound healing require zinc. To increase your intake of zinc rich foods, add oysters, beef, pumpkin seeds, and spinach to your diet. Clean lean protein – Protein is necessary to rebuild tissue. Aim for at least 4-5 oz per meal daily. 'Foods that Slow Healing '''''Sugar – Reduces the healing of tissues and promotes inflammation. Trans and hydrogenated oils – Processed foods contain hydrogenated oils which promote inflammation and decrease the ability of your body to heal. ''Processed foods ''– May contain chemicals and dyes which can slow healing. Excess Sodium – Foods high in sodium can slow down the healing process 'Top 5 Home Remedies for Burn Relief' #1 Aloe vera (apply to skin 2x daily)'Look for a gel that is at least 99% pure to stimulate healing. '#2 Lavender essential oilLavender oil has been used for thousands of years to naturally treat burns. Apply several drops of lavender oil to the injured area 3x daily. #3 Vitamin E (400 IU daily or use as a topical gel) Vitamin E is an important antioxidant for repairing tissue and healing burns. #4 Zinc (30 mg 2x daily)'Critical for enzymatic reactions for healing. '#5 L-glutamine (500-1000 mg daily) An amino acid required for tissue healing and to prevent infections related to burns. Bonus Remedy '''Antioxidants including '''vitamin C, E, selenium, flavanoids and other antioxidants that will reduce free radicals caused by burns. Essential Oils for Burns Lavender essential oil can help heal burns and frankincense oil can reduce scarring. Also, melaleuca (tea tree oil) an reduce the risk of infections and for pain associated from burns use peppermint oil. To heal burns fast, try this homemade burn salve or thissunburn spray for sunburns.